Oh, Kuso!
by Artificial Wings 39
Summary: [HaruxKyo] Akito had been dead for two years and things are going great. Until one day, an unexpected guest shows up! Who is she? And what does she have to do with the zodiac? Warning: Language and Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: There will be yaoi, language, some violence, and OOC in this story... just, givin' ya a warning! **

**_Enjoy. Please R&R! _**

((((( This takes place _after_ they've all graduated...)))))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is no fucking way!" Kyo yelled at Haru from behind his bedroom door. Haru waited outside the door while waiting for Kyo to change.

"Come on, Kitten. It'll be fun!" Haru said, with pleading eyes.

"Don't call me Kitten! I hate that!" blushing Kyo said. He secretly liked it when his boyfriend called him by his pet name. Kyo would rather die than admit that.

"Please? Go for me?"

"No!"

"You know you'll be going whether you want to or not..." Haru threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but I'm not going dressed like this!" Kyo opened the door. Haru just stared a little bit in amazement at how good he looked. Kyo had on black baggy jeans with lots of pockets and chains and red threading. He was wearing a tight black short sleeve shirt with "Jinkokuniike" ((go to hell)) writen on it in yellow letters. His nails were painted black and was wearing black eyeliner that had been smeared. Haru had to pretty much sit on top of Kyo and pin him down to do his nails and eyeliner. Haru laughed at the thought.

"I look ridiculous! I'm not going out like this!" Just then, Yuki came out of his bedroom to see Kyo dressed in all black and Haru bent over from laughing. Yuki just stared. That's it before he started to laugh, but ran away so he didn't have to laugh infront of Kyo. "It's not funny, you damn rat!"

"No, it's not funny, IT'S HILARIOUS! SHIGURE! GET A CAMERA!" Yuki yelled from the steps.

"Why what's going on?" Tohru asked walking out of the kitchen with a dish towel in hand. Kyo was screaming, Haru and Yuki were laughing and Shigure was looking for a camera. This couldn't be good. Tohru started walking upstairs only to see a very strange sight. Haru was on the ground, holding his stomache, Kyo was blush was so deep it matched his eyes, and he was yelling about how much he hated that outfit and he was going to go change.

"Awe, Kyo-kun! You look... different... In a good way... I think?" She said trying so hard not to laugh as she saw the eyeliner on his face smeared all the way down to his mouth. Finally she couldn't hold her laughter any more, and just sat down on the steps and starting laughing. Kyo, finally fed up with everyone laughing, ran back into his room, locked the door and starting yelling.

"Awe, come on, Kitten! It doesn't...(snicker) look.. (snicker) bad!" Haru starting laughing again. He really didn't think Kyo looked bad. He thought he looked really hott, but it was just the fact that it was Kyo, was just to fucking hilarious. After a few more minutes of laughing Tohru went back down stairs and Haru was trying to get Kyo to unlock the door.

"Please, Kitten. I promise I won't laugh anymore!" Right then, Shigure came up the steps and was about to say something (in his really loud abnoxious voice of his) but Haru put a finger up to his lips and shushed him. For once, he took the hint. He quietly snuck over to Haru and handed him a camera. Haru smiled and shooed the dog away. Shigure went back down stairs to his study.

"Fine! You can take off the eyeliner! But you have to wear those clothes!" Haru heard a faint click, meaning that the door was unlocked. He slid the door open, camera hidden behind his back. He made sure Kyo was still in his clothing and smiled. Kyo had his back turned to his boyfriend, not wanting to look at him for laughing at him.

"Hey, Kyo!"

"What?" Flash

"HEH HEH HEH! I GOT IT! SHIGURE!" Haru then ran from the room with Kyo chasing after him. Kyo had forgotten that he still had the eyeliner all over his face and ran after Haru trying to get the camera back. Yuki took one glance at Kyo and starting laughing again. He couldn't help it, Kyo looked to damn funny.

After chasing Haru around the house until Haru finally found Shigure and gave him the camera, which he hid, quickly, Kyo went back up to his room. This time, Haru was running after him.

After about an hour of talking to Kyo, Haru finally convinced him to wear the outfit. Kyo went into the bathroom to wipe off the eyeliner. While Haru waited for Kyo to get back, Haru changed into tight black pants and tight plain black tanktop. Kyo walked back into the room to find Haru putting on eyeliner.

"Why do I have to go?" Kyo started to complain.

"Because you love me." Haru said in a childish tone without looking up at Kyo. Kyo crossed his arm over his chest and leaned against the door frame. Haru stood up and walked over to the pouting neko.

"I love it when you pout. You look so cute!" Haru said as he nuzzled his head into Kyo's neck, kissing it a couple of times. Kyo moaned quietly.

"I hate you.." Kyo said quietly.

After a couple more minutes, Haru had finally finished getting ready. "Come on, let's go!" Haru smiled, grabbing Kyo's hand. With one last goodbye to everyone they set off. Kyo wasn't feeling well.

Tell me what you think! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: There will be yaoi, language, some violence, and OOC in this story... just, givin' ya a warning! **

**_Enjoy. Please R&R! _**

((((( This takes place _after_ they've all graduated...)))))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is no fucking way!" Kyo yelled at Haru from behind his bedroom door. Haru waited outside the door while waiting for Kyo to change.

"Come on, Kitten. It'll be fun!" Haru said, with pleading eyes.

"Don't call me Kitten! I hate that!" blushing Kyo said. He secretly liked it when his boyfriend called him by his pet name. Kyo would rather die than admit that.

"Please? Go for me?"

"No!"

"You know you'll be going whether you want to or not..." Haru threatened.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but I'm not going dressed like this!" Kyo opened the door. Haru just stared a little bit in amazement at how good he looked. Kyo had on black baggy jeans with lots of pockets and chains and red threading. He was wearing a tight black short sleeve shirt with "Jinkokuniike" ((go to hell)) writen on it in yellow letters. His nails were painted black and was wearing black eyeliner that had been smeared. Haru had to pretty much sit on top of Kyo and pin him down to do his nails and eyeliner. Haru laughed at the thought.

"I look ridiculous! I'm not going out like this!" Just then, Yuki came out of his bedroom to see Kyo dressed in all black and Haru bent over from laughing. Yuki just stared. That's it before he started to laugh, but ran away so he didn't have to laugh infront of Kyo. "It's not funny, you damn rat!"

"No, it's not funny, IT'S HILARIOUS! SHIGURE! GET A CAMERA!" Yuki yelled from the steps.

"Why what's going on?" Tohru asked walking out of the kitchen with a dish towel in hand. Kyo was screaming, Haru and Yuki were laughing and Shigure was looking for a camera. This couldn't be good. Tohru started walking upstairs only to see a very strange sight. Haru was on the ground, holding his stomache, Kyo was blush was so deep it matched his eyes, and he was yelling about how much he hated that outfit and he was going to go change.

"Awe, Kyo-kun! You look... different... In a good way... I think?" She said trying so hard not to laugh as she saw the eyeliner on his face smeared all the way down to his mouth. Finally she couldn't hold her laughter any more, and just sat down on the steps and starting laughing. Kyo, finally fed up with everyone laughing, ran back into his room, locked the door and starting yelling.

"Awe, come on, Kitten! It doesn't...(snicker) look.. (snicker) bad!" Haru starting laughing again. He really didn't think Kyo looked bad. He thought he looked really hott, but it was just the fact that it was Kyo, was just to fucking hilarious. After a few more minutes of laughing Tohru went back down stairs and Haru was trying to get Kyo to unlock the door.

"Please, Kitten. I promise I won't laugh anymore!" Right then, Shigure came up the steps and was about to say something (in his really loud abnoxious voice of his) but Haru put a finger up to his lips and shushed him. For once, he took the hint. He quietly snuck over to Haru and handed him a camera. Haru smiled and shooed the dog away. Shigure went back down stairs to his study.

"Fine! You can take off the eyeliner! But you have to wear those clothes!" Haru heard a faint click, meaning that the door was unlocked. He slid the door open, camera hidden behind his back. He made sure Kyo was still in his clothing and smiled. Kyo had his back turned to his boyfriend, not wanting to look at him for laughing at him.

"Hey, Kyo!"

"What?" Flash

"HEH HEH HEH! I GOT IT! SHIGURE!" Haru then ran from the room with Kyo chasing after him. Kyo had forgotten that he still had the eyeliner all over his face and ran after Haru trying to get the camera back. Yuki took one glance at Kyo and starting laughing again. He couldn't help it, Kyo looked to damn funny.

After chasing Haru around the house until Haru finally found Shigure and gave him the camera, which he hid, quickly, Kyo went back up to his room. This time, Haru was running after him.

After about an hour of talking to Kyo, Haru finally convinced him to wear the outfit. Kyo went into the bathroom to wipe off the eyeliner. While Haru waited for Kyo to get back, Haru changed into tight black pants and tight plain black tanktop. Kyo walked back into the room to find Haru putting on eyeliner.

"Why do I have to go?" Kyo started to complain.

"Because you love me." Haru said in a childish tone without looking up at Kyo. Kyo crossed his arm over his chest and leaned against the door frame. Haru stood up and walked over to the pouting neko.

"I love it when you pout. You look so cute!" Haru said as he nuzzled his head into Kyo's neck, kissing it a couple of times. Kyo moaned quietly.

"I hate you.." Kyo said quietly.

After a couple more minutes, Haru had finally finished getting ready. "Come on, let's go!" Haru smiled, grabbing Kyo's hand. With one last goodbye to everyone they set off. Kyo wasn't feeling well.

Tell me what you think! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R!

**Warning: Yaoi!**

I do not own Fruits Basket.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's my boyfriend!"

"I thought you said you weren't gay?" The guy said, lifting an eyebrow. This guy was really working on Kyo's last nerve. Kyo tore his gaze away from Haru on stage, to the random guy sitting next to him, giving him a death glare. " Get the fuck away from me." The guy _finally_ taking a hint, stands up and walks to the bar, hitting on another random, lonely guy. Kyo quickly turned his head back to his lover on the stage, starting to take off his shirt. Kyo was hypnotized as he watched Haru swing around the pole with his shirt half open. Kyo wasn't sure if he should grab Haru off the stage and take him home, or let him finish his hypnotizing dance. He then felt his pants tighten a little bit, and decided that he was going to stay and watch. 'This could be fun.' Kyo thought with a small smile on his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So are you enjoying the show?" Ayame showed up behind Kyo. Kyo, not noticing Aya's presences, didn't turn around or say anything, just stared at Haru. Haru was now almost completely naked other than a thong, crawling up to the end of the stage to get a tip put in the side of his thong. That made him jealous, but completely forgot about it when Haru looked straight at Kyo and sucked on one of his fingers.

"Wow, I didn't know Haru could be so sexy. I mean, I know he's hott and all, but I definatly didn't know..." even Aya was getting aroused. Kyo still hadn't realized the Aya was now sitting next to him with the same blank stare. Aya looked over at Kyo to see how he was reacting. He smiled, 'Haru was right, Kyo is liking this. And Kyo is really enjoying this.' Aya said taking a quick glance at Kyo pants. He giggled and walked away, leaving Kyo with his little 'problem'.

After the song was over, Haru picked up his tips and clothing and walked off stage. Kyo was still staring at the stage as if he was watching Haru suck his finger all over again.

"Did you enjoy the show, Kitten?" the low voice asked, entertwind with amusement. He watched as Kyo slowly nodding his head, not turning around to look at his boyfriend. Haru wrapped his arms around the neko's waist and whispered sexitly into his ear, "Maybe I'll have to do that when no one else is around." he licked and nibbled at the kitty's ear.

"Ha-Haru!" Kyo let out a gasp as Haru slid his hands down Kyo's stomach and onto the buldge in his pants. Kyo quickly turned around and kissed his boyfriend deeply. Haru licked Kyo's bottom lip, asking for entry. Kyo didn't take any time in thinking about where they were or how bad his pants looked right now. Haru pulled away from Kyo. Kyo looked up at him with angry and pleading eyes. "Come on." Haru stated before grabbing Kyo's hand and pulling him into the 'back room'.(you know, one of those rooms with beds and sex toys and stuff like that ;) They walked in, seeing that it was completely empty, Kyo quickly grabbed hold of Haru's shirt and pushed him onto the bed. Kyo laid ontop of him kissing him.Haru took off Kyo's shirt, Kyo then stared working on the buttons of Haru's shirt. After fumbling with the buttons a little but longer, Haru was free of his shirt and Kyo was working on his belt. Kyo started down Haru neck, kissing, sucking, and biting. Haru moaned. Kyo was working down Haru chest, sucking and licking all the sensitive spots. Kyo stared pulling down Haru pants, but before he could get them down 5 inches, Haru quickly turned Kyo over, so that Haru was on top. Starting at the neko's ear, working his way down to the cat's stomach. Licking, sucking, biting, kissing, teasing, all the way down. Kyo moaned in pleasure. Haru worked on Kyo's pants while working his way down to the cat's groin. After pulling off his pants, Haru started slowing rubbing Kyo's hard groin.

"Don't tease." Kyo hissed through gritted teeth.

Haru smiled and leaned up and kissed Kyo on the lips, "Sorry, Kitten." Haru went back down to Kyo's member, rubbing it faster and harder, Kyo moaned loudly. Haru starting licking the pre-cum off of Kyo, then started sucking hard on Kyo. Kyo's hips buckled up. Haru pushed him down onto the bed. Kyo was panting slightly, the pleasure mounting. Haru moved faster, Kyo screamed as he came into Haru's mouth. Haru licked off all the cum on Kyo and on his lips. He smiled. Kyo was breathing heavily. Haru moved up to lay next to the panting neko.

" Happy 17th Birthday, Kitten." Kyo's eyes widened and looked over at the ox who just smiled. Still out of breath, Kyo smiled and got on top of Haru to give him his thanks in return.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After about another hour, Kyo and Haru left the club to go back to Shigure's. Kyo and Haru were both extermely tired, but both very satisfied. Kyo was looking very tired but Haru had a small smile on his face.

"Have a good time tonight?"

"Sure, it was alright." Kyo said, blushing. He really had a _great_ time. Haru's smile got even bigger.

"Were you planning on doing this the entire time?" Kyo asked, looking up at the ox. Haru looked at the neko, still smiling answered, "Yup, I knew you would forget that it was your birthday, so I figured I would do something special for ya!"

"Oh, okay..." Kyo blushed, no one did anything special for him, ever. For the first time ever, he felt like he belonged somewhere, he felt loved. Hiding the big smile on his face, Kyo put his head down, and reached for Haru's hand, enlcing their fingers. Haru looked surprised, he looked at their hands, and then at Kyo who was smiling. Haru smiled at him and stopped. Kyo stopped and turned to say something, but was cut off by Haru's lips being pressed against his. Haru just smiled and kept walking. Kyo didn't question, but just walked beside Haru.

When they reached Shigure's, it was almost 1:30 in the morning. They were greeted by only Shigure whose pervreted mind had asked them a lot of stupid questions. Kyo hit him on the head and walked upstairs not saying a word. Haru told Shigure about the 'dance club' they went to (Haru did tell him what _really_ happened, but instead made up a story.) Shigure was very disappointed to hear that all they did was dance and Kyo came close to burning the place down with everyone in it. Haru went upstairs to his and Kyo's room to find Kyo sleeping. Haru got undressed (still wearing his boxers) and climbed into Kyo's bed. The ox wrapped his arms around the purring neko as he fell asleep into a restless sleep.

_"Look, it's the cow."_

_"Ha, the cow is such an idiot. Letting the rat ride him all the way to the banquet."_

_"You shouldn't leave him alone, he gets lost trying to get to his own room!"_

_"Ha, no way!"_

_Young Haru looked up at the two older women standing infront of him laughing._

_Haru was crying, he was lost again. 'Those women are right, I can't even find my way home.' he sniffed and looked up to see Akito standing infront of him._

_"What's wrong ox?" Haru just looked up at the head of the family with wide teary eyes. He didn't say anything, just shook his head, trying to find his voice._

_"Did you get lost looking for your house again? You stupid animal. You really are the stupidest amoung us." Akito smirked, he raised his hand to hit Haru. Then black._

_Haru's head hurt, he opened his blurry eyes to once again, see Akito standing over him. "Now try to find your way home." and he walked away. Haru watched him leave. Haru looked around to find himself outside the Sohma eastate and in the middle of the woods. Cold and crying, Haru stood up and walked the direction in which Akito left._

Haru sat straight up, sweating and shaking. It had been a long time since he dreamt of Akito. Haru looked to the side of him to see Kyo looking worried up at him.

"Haru? Are you alright?" Kyo started to sit up. Haru placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just a weird dream. What time is it?" Kyo looked over his left shoulder to the alarm clock.

"4:39. Are you sure you're okay? You're shaking." Kyo touched his arm and he moved it quickly away. Haru was getting angry for some reason. Haru got up and put a pair of pants on before stepping outside onto the deck. Kyo gave up trying to comfort him, he may turn 'Black' so he rolled over facing Haru on the deck, watching him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Feeling the cold air on his face helped Haru calm down. 'Why did that bother me so much? Why did I almost go Black on Kyo?' Haru slammed his fist down on the wooden railing of the deck. Kyo went to sit up, but stopped. Haru turned around and walked back into the room. Kyo watched him walk over and sit back down on the bed, back facing him.

"Ha-..."

"Sorry, Kyo. Go back to sleep." Haru laid back down, back still towards Kyo. Kyo looked at him with one more questioning look before wrapping his arms around the ox.

"It's alright. I'm here if you need me." Haru turned around and kissed Kyo on the lips. Kyo broke the kiss.

"Go back to sleep, Haru." Haru nodded and closed his eyes. Kyo brushed some of the ox's hair out of his face and looked at his boyfriend, lovingly. Before he knew it, Kyo was in a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Knock Knock

"Kyo?" a worried voice came from the door. Kyo rolled over in his sleep, trying to get away from the noise.

"Kyo? Are you awake?" the febal voice asked. Kyo didn't make a noise.

"...O-kay..." the voice said before Kyo heard footsteps, going downstairs.

Kyo fell into a deep sleep a couple of minutes later. He started dreaming

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Akito stood infront of him, holding his braclet. Kyo felt a burning in his back. His shirt ripped off._

_Kyo screamed, "Don't look at me!"_

_Kyo transformed into the original form of the cat. The disfigured, fowl smelling creature known as the cat's revengful spirit. _

_"So, this is the cat's evil form... it's --"_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"WAKEY WAKEY! Kyonkichi!" Kyo felt something hard fall onto his lap.

"GET OUTTA MY FUCKING ROOM!" Kyo shout, well, tried to, but his voice wouldn't let him shout. "Get offa me!" Kyo was trying really hard to push the snake off him, but was still was half-asleep, and couldn't muster any strength. Ayame climbed off of Kyo.

"Awe, come on Kyonkichi-kun! It's almost 2 in the afternoon! You're gonna give Tohru a heart-attack! She's been so worried about you! She thinks you're sick. Although, I don't know why she would be so worried about _you_." Aya looked up at the ceiling and put a finger on his cheek as if he were pondering. Kyo knew exactly what he was talking about.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kyo threw the alarm clock that had been on the table to the right of him at the wall. Aya, scared oviously, ran out of Kyo and Haru's room, shreiking. Kyo sat up, head in his hands. Aya had to say _that_ of all possible things, right after he had that dream.

Kyo looked around the room, he just now realized that Haru wasn't in there. Kyo got dressed when he remembered that that damn snake said it was 2 in the afternoon. He was amazed at himself, he never slept in this late. Kyo dressed in his usual black tee-shirt and cargo pants, he went to his to the deck of his room and looked up on the roof. No Haru.

"Damn." Kyo said to himself. Kyo's stomach growled. He went downstairs to find that only Ayame and Shigure were sitting at the dinning room table.

"Where's Haru?" Kyo asked, not looking at either one of them.

"Oh? Look who _finally_ decided to grace us with his presence." Shigure smirked. Shigure looked rather evil today. He knew they were up to something, but what? He figure that one out later, he was still extremely tired and really hungry.

"Shut up, you damn inu. Where's Haru and Tohru?"

"Aren't you gonna ask about my younger brother?" Aya looked up at Kyo with sad eyes.

"I don't give a damn about that rat. Now answer my question." Kyo was getting furious, and they could tell. The dog was the first to find his voice.

"He went with Tohru and Yuki to the store. They should be back soon." Kyo left for the kitchen without a word. Kyo grabbed the milk from the fridge and took a big swing. Putting the milk back, he took a rice ball off the counter and walked back upstairs. Kyo grabbed a towel out of the closet and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Kyo was in the middle of washing his hair when he heard the bathroom door open then close. Before he could look to even see a silohette, the shower curtain was pulled back to reveal a Black Haru.

"Haru?" Kyo questioned. Kyo has been kind of worried since early this morning about Haru. Haru didn't say anything, just smiled evilly at Kyo.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kyo looked carefully at Haru, "Why are you 'Black'? Haru!" Haru had leaned up against Kyo and pushed him against the wall of the shower.

"You know? You look really hott when you're wet..." Haru smirked again, stepping into the shower still fully dressed.

"HARU!" Haru was kissing Kyo's neck. "Haru... what happened?" Kyo said breathlessly.

"Nothing, Kitten. Just relax..." Haru said into Kyo's neck.

"No, Haru!" Kyo, now really angry, hit Haru hard on the head. Haru's vision went blurry and when it came back into focus, he saw Kyo standing in front of him with a towel wrapped around his waist and holding another towel out to Haru. Haru was sitting on the bathroom floor.

"What happened? Why am I all wet?" Haru asked looking up at Kyo questioningly. He took the towel from Kyo.

"You decided to jump into the shower with me. What happened this morning?"

"Well, I went to the store with Tohru and Yuki..."

"Not that, I mean really early this morning, at like 4:30. What happened?"

"Nothing really. Just a dream. It was just weird. Akito was in it."

"Akito? Why? How many times do I have to ask you? What happened?" Kyo was worried, no one even as so much _thought_ about Akito since he died. No one cared.

"I don't know why. It isn't anything important. You know how Akito was. He did stupid things all the time. It was just a flashback of something he did to me."

"Tell me." Kyo said, flatly. He was worried about his boyfriend. Haru seemed reluctant to talk about it.

Haru sent the neko a glare. "I was about 4 or 5. Some women were making fun of me because I'm 'the ox'. Saying stuff like I can't find my way home. Even though that's true, I didn't want it to be rubbed in my face everyday." Haru looked down at the floor he was sitting on and shrugged. "Akito found me one day when I was trying to find my way home. He stood in front of me and laughed. He said, ' You stupid animal. You really are the stupidest amoung us.' " Haru didn't dare look up at his boyfriend, tears were now forming in his eyes. "Then next thing I remember is waking up, seeing Akito standing infront of me again, and he said, 'Now try to find your way home.' and walked away." a tear rolled down Haru's cheek, but quickly wiped at it so that Kyo wouldn't see. "I was in the middle of some woods. I had no idea where I was. I wandered around for almost 3 days when Hatori and Shigure found me in the rain, sitting by a map." Another tear ran down his cheek. Then another. Then one more. Haru was trying really hard to surpress his sobs, "I really am a stupid animal." he said before he broke out into silent sobs, but his body was shaking feirously. Kyo quickly walked over and knelt infront of the white haired boy. Kyo lifted up the ox's chin to make Haru look at him.

"You are not stupid. Forget what Akito said. He's gone. He went to hell. He gets to suffer the way he made all of us suffer. Don't worry, I'm here." Kyo pulled Haru close to him. Haru wrapped his arms around Kyo's middle, sobbing into Kyo's chest. Kyo held him close, with one hand he played with the ox white hair. "You know? I had a dream about Akito last night too." Haru looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Kyo! Are you out of the shower yet? You're taking forever! Tohru has finished making dinner! Come on!" Shigure's annoying voice came from outside the door. Haru stood up and wiped at his eyes.

"Gomen, Kyo..."

"We'll talk more after dinner. But first, let's get into some dry clothes." Kyo smiled at the ox. Kyo rarely smiled liked that, but he thought Haru deserved a smile like that after all he's been through today.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo and Haru got dressed and went downstairs to see Tohru, Shigure, Ayame, and Yuki sitting at the dinning room table. Kyo had a scowl on his face as he entered the room. Haru has his usual blank expression.

"Kyo! Are you alright? You slept in so late! I thought you were sick!" Tohru said with a worried but excited voice.

"Calm down, Tohru. I'm fine." Kyo said not even looking at her.

"Haru? Why are you're eyes all red?" Yuki asked in that smart-ass tone of his. Haru's face was still red from crying so hard. "What were you guys doing up there? Doing drugs?"

That did it.

Kyo got up to get to Yuki, but Haru beat him. Haru grabbed the collar of Yuki's shirt. Yuki looked frightened. He was now nose-to-nose with Black Haru. They hadn't seen Haru this angry since Rin had dumped him 4 years ago.

"Shut up you fucking rat. You think you are so much better than everyone else. What makes you so special, huh? Why are you supposed to the great one?" Haru smirkered evilly. "You make me sick." then all you here was _CRACK_. Yuki, who was sitting down, was thrown backwards. Yuki could taste the blood in his mouth. Haru stood over him, smiling evilly, and pulled his hand up to make contact with the rat's face again. But before he could do anything else, He felt something hard on his head, and everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Please, tell me what you think! Review! It would mean a lot to me! and I'll give you a cookie! Thanks to all of you who have kept reading my story!_


	5. Chapter 5

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru woke up with a massive headache, a hurting hand, and felt _extremely_ exhasted. When Haru opened his eyes he saw Kyo sitting in a chair next to the bed, his body shaking.

"Kyo? Are you--"

Kyo burst out laughing. He was waiting to laugh when Haru woke up so that he wouldn't disturb the ox. Haru tried to sit up, but found that he had no energy to do so. He laid back down and put a hand to his head. Kyo just kept laughing.

"What the hell is so funny? And why am I so exhasted?" Haru moved his hand away from his head to examine his other hand, which was bruised around the knuckles and it hurt to move. Kyo just laughed. Haru gave him a glare. He asked a question and he wanted an answer. Now.

"Kyo!"

"Alright, alright." Kyo tried really hard to keep from laughing again. He had the _biggest_ smile on his face. Which made Haru want to smile, but he couldn't he was to weak to. " Yuki said something about your eyes, and them being red. And you went black, and I mean BLACK, and punch Yuki right in the jaw! I mean, you could hear his jaw breaking. It was great!" Kyo started laughing, again, but stopped as he went on. "I stopped you, but the _damn rat_ FINALLY got what he deserves!" Kyo bent over, laughing again. He couldn't hold it in.

"Why did you stop me, if you are so happy about it?" Haru asked, looking at Kyo through the corner of his eye.

"Because Tohru passed out." Haru chuckled at that. That girl couldn't stand anything that had to do with fighting or blood. It was really kinda funny. But, Haru soon gave up laughing and just laid there. He put his hand up over his eyes to block out the light coming from the lamp next to him.

"Uhgn. I have such a headache. Did you have to hit me that hard?"

"I didn't. You were just so out of it."

"Mm..." was all Haru said. After a couple moments of silence, Kyo stood up.

"I'm gonna go get you some aspirin. Do you need anything else?"

"Uh, can I have some ice for my hand? I think my knuckle is broken..." Kyo chuckled.

"It wouldn't surprise me if it was. You hit him pretty hard. Heh." Kyo smirked, then walked out of the room.

Haru just lay in the now dark room. He thought about what had happened before dinner. Whenever he was out with Tohru and Yuki. He didn't remember much. He just remembers going to the store with them, being annoyed with Yuki and Tohru's flirting (even though Tohru didn't really know she was flirting back. Sometimes, she can be so dumb, but still very nice.) Then he remembers while walking home from the store, and Yuki being a bastard.

_Haru was walking ahead of Yuki and Tohru. Yuki was flirting with Tohru beyond belief, it was sickening to Haru. _

_Haru stopped and turned around to face Yuki, "My God! Is all you are going to do with her is flirt? Jesus! Ask her out on a real date for once! And not just going to your stupid 'secret base', that isn't even a secret anymore! Geez!" Haru picked up his pace._

_Yuki, who was obviosly annoyed, yelled, "Don't walk to far ahead, you stupid ox, you'll get lost!" Haru stopped, but didn't turn around, "Really, how does it feel to be the stupidest animal of the zodiac?" _

_That got to Haru. _

The last thing Haru remembers is walking right up to Yuki and grabbing hold of his shirt. After that, everything is blank, when he became 'White Haru' again he was in the bathroom with a naked Kyo.

Just then, Kyo came back holding a bottle of aspirin, a glass of water, and a bag full of ice.

"Hatori's downstairs looking at Yuki's face. Man, you really did a number on it!"

" I feel bad about breaking his jaw. But I do agree with you that he deserved it." Haru said, sitting up. He first took the aspirin from Kyo and popped two into his mouth. Then taking the glass of water from the staring neko drank the entire glass, then layed back down on the bed. Kyo sat down on the bed next to Haru. Kyo just smiled softly at Haru as he put both hands up to massage his temples. Haru growled in pain. He completely forgot about his hand that he went to move his hand.

"Ah, Shit!" he said quietly. Haru looked at his hand and noticed how swollen it was. It was mostly black and blue around his middle knuckle.

"Well, don't move it! Here." Kyo picked up Haru's hand and kissed it softly. Haru blushed slightly at the romantic scene going on at that moment. Kyo noticed the slight blush and smiled sweetly at him. Haru just looked surprised at the neko. Kyo gently put Haru's hand down, carefully placing the ice ontop of it. Haru winced in pain at first but sucked it up. Kyo, still smiling, pushed some of Haru's hair out of his face.

"I'm gonna go talk to Hatori. I shouldn't be long." Haru just nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hatori?" Kyo walked into the living room, seeing that he wasn't in there, only Yuki. Yuki was sitting on the couch, watching TV and had an icepack to his cheek. Yuki turned around when he heard Kyo's voice, and gave him a glare.

"How does your face feel?" Kyo asked in smart-ass tone.

"You should know. You get hit in the face all the time." Kyo narrowed his eyes and glared at him. Yuki returned the glare.

"Now, now you two. Don't get into a fight, I don't want anymore broken bones." Hatori walked into the living room to see Kyo and Yuki glaring at each other with intesifing hate.

"Oh, yeah," Kyo said pulling his glare away from the dirty rat to the dragon, "I think Haru might have broken a knuckle or something. His hand is all swollen."

"Well, that's not surprising." Hatori walked back into the dining room and came back with his bag, "Lead me to him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By 5 o'clock, Haru's middle finger was put in a spilt, and wrapped with ace bandage, and was lying down. He still had a throbbing headache. Kyo was on the roof. Haru was almost asleep when he heard a knock at the door. Haru kept his eyes closed, he didn't really care who was there. He didn't wanna know.

"Hatsuharu-san?" It was Tohru. She sounded really worried, but Haru didn't feel like getting up.

"Come in, Tohru." Tohru opened the door but didn't walk it. She just stared at the floor. There were clothes EVERYWHERE! She started picking up clothes as she walked over to the bed.

"Hatsuharu, are you alright? Hatori said that you hurt your hand." She had her arms full of dirty clothes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mostly just have a headache. What are you doing?" Haru opened one eye, seeing Tohru bend over and pick up some more clothes.

"Oh, umm, you two have so many clothes on the floor, I figured I would wash them." She said with a sweatdrop. Haru just shrugged.

"Whatever." Haru closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. But Tohru's rustling around kept him awake. She was picking things up, folding clothes, putting clothes away, fixing all of Kyo's books. Haru was starting to get annoyed. If they wanted their room clean, one of them would have cleaned it.

"Tohru?"

"Mm?"

"You don't have to clean. Please, just go down stairs and enjoy the rest of your evening. Okay?"

"O-kay..." Tohru said, picking up a few more pieces of clothing, and walking out of the room, closing the door with her foot.

'Finally, some quiet.' Haru thought, listening to the silence. At least he thought it was silent, until he heard a tapping, steadily growing faster.

"Damnit!" He heard Kyo shout from the roof. Haru opened his eyes to see that Kyo was completely wet. "I should have known it was going to rain today!" Kyo stared stomping around the room, cursing. "What the hell! Where are all of my clothes?"

"Kyo! Shut up!" Haru attempt to yell, but only came out a little louder than his normal voice. Kyo turned around and quirked an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?"

"I still have a fucking headache! And Tohru cleaned the room a little bit. She took a lot of clothes downstairs."

"Damn, can I just wear some of your clothes for now?"

"Yeah, whatever. Just, Be QUIET!"

"Geez, chill out." Kyo changed into a big black shirt and some black shorts (all of Haru's clothes are dark). Kyo walked over to the bed, and layed down next to Haru, who had moved over to make room on the bed. He also didn't feel good from the weather, but probably not as bad as Haru. Kyo rolled over so that he was facing Haru, who had his eyes closed. Kyo moved closer to Haru and kissed his cheek.

"Feel better." he whispered into the ox's ear before wrapping his arms around the ox's waist. Haru didn't do anything but lean more into the neko.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE Review! Tell me how I'm doing with this story!


	6. Chapter 6

It's been several weeks since the incident with Haru and Yuki. Haru could now finally take his hand out of the spilt, and Haru and Kyo were very happy about that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wakey wake, Kitten!" Haru said strattaling the sleeping neko's waist.

"What the hell! Get offa me!" trying to push Haru off of him proved to be much harder than he thought. Kyo gave up quickly and just pulled the covers over his head.

"Come on, Kyo! We have so much to do today!" Haru smiled at him, even though Kyo wasn't looking.

"What time is it? And what do we have to do today?" Kyo said, curiosity enlacing his words.

"8:24. And what do you mean 'what do we have to do today?' did you really forget what today is?" Haru sounded a little hurt, but tried to cover it up. Kyo was still waking up.

"Um... um... today is... OH GOD!" Kyo shouted the last words as he sat straight up. The younger teen had fallen back a little bit from Kyo's quick movements. "Ah... Haru.."

Haru held out a box with red wrapping paper and a black bow (weird eh?). "Happy 2 year anniversary, Kitten!" Haru said with a huge smile on his face. Kyo blushed and hesitantly took the present from Haru's hands.

"Th-thanks so much, hun!" Kyo was still in shock from the suddenness of this day coming. Good thing he had bought his present last month (;). Finally reganing composure, Kyo grabbed Haru around the waist and hugged him. Haru smiled and ruffeled Kyo's hair.

"Oh yeah. There's a present for you in the bottom of my underwear drawer." Kyo said with a slight blush. Haru tilted his head at Kyo and got off of him. Walking over to their closet, and going through each drawer. Kyo sighed, "The top one, in the back left corner." Haru pulled out a small, thin box with newspaper wrapping. '_That's Kyo for ya.' _Haru thought to himself, his smile getting only bigger. Kyo smiled at the ox, and opened his present. Haru noticed that the neko's face paled as he looked into the box.

"Wha- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Kyo held up a pair of handcuffs and a leather whip. Haru just chuckled.

"I knew you'd like it!"

"What makes you think I'd like something like this!" Kyo said, his face turning red.

"Because you like kinky things. And DON'T even try to deny it." Haru said with a semi-serious look. Kyo just gave him a death glare." Sigh, look in the bottom of the box..." Kyo moved some tissue paper around and found a novel. It had been the novel he had been eyeing for a while now.

"Haru! Thanks so much!" Kyo got up and gave his lover a hug and a kiss on the lips. "Now open yours... I hope you like it." Kyo passed Haru and went to the closet to get some clothes. Haru tore off the newpaper wrapping and opened the small box. It had two pieces of paper in it. He flipped them over and saw "Nine Inch Nails" writen on them with big red letters. "I-I wasn't sure what else to get you. You're pretty hard to shop for. And I thought that you liked them and they were coming to town... who is it again?" Kyo was on his way out of the room to take a shower. Haru didn't answer him just stared at the tickets in his hands.

"Uhh, Haru?"Kyo took a step toward Hatsuharu, but before he could do anything else, he was on the ground with something heavy ontop of him. "I guess you like it then?" Kyo said with a light chuckle. Haru had a firm grip around Kyo's neck. He felt Haru's head move up and down as he nodded, saying that he liked the present. Haru was speechless. He wasn't sure what to say. Nine Inch Nails are his favorite band.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After prying Haru off on him, and taking a shower, Kyo came back into the room, with a towel wrapped around his waist, to find his outfit already layed out for him. Kyo noticed it was the same pants he wore the time that Haru took him to a strip club, and his regular plain black shirt. 'Oh, shit.' Kyo thought. He didn't have any idea what Haru was planning, and he was hoping that they weren't going back to that club. The place gave him the creeps. Kyo started to reach for his shirt, but before he knew it, he was up against a wall looking in to deep charcole colored eyes. Haru smirked as he kept one hand on Kyo's chest, the other untieing the towel around his waist.

Kyo was frightened at first, but then he saw the look in Haru's eyes and became downright scared.

Haru started kissing Kyo's neck, who ran is nails down Haru's back. Kyo was trying very hard to get Haru low cut shirt off. After finally getting his shirt off, Kyo began to work on get Haru out of those tight pants. Haru used one hand to keep Kyo from moving to move, using the other to start his menisrations on Kyo grion.Finally getting the button of Haru's pant undone, Kyo pulled them off of him, leaving him just in his boxers, only to be pushed roughly against the wall again. Kyo moaned loudly whenever Haru went down on him. Watching Haru's hand move back and forth made Kyo even hotter. Kyo stifled a yell by biting his bottom lip when he came into Haru's mouth. Haru looked up at him with cum going down to his chin. Haru took a finger wiping it off and sucking on his finger.

"Yummy..." was all Haru said before Kyo was ontop of him kissing him deeply. Kyo started to rub Haru's hard grion through the cloth of his boxers. Kyo pulled off his boxers and was about to go down on Haru.

"Ahem..."

They turned around to see Shigure standing in the doorway. Neither one of them moved. Kyo was embarassed and grossed out at the thought that Shigure had been watching them the entire time. Kyo blushed and rolled off of Haru and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around himself. Haru pulled up his boxers real fast. Shigure just stood there with a 'haha, I know what you guys do in your spare time. Blackmail. mwhahaha' look on his face. Haru walked over to Shigure, almost face to face with him.

"It would be a _very_ smart thing to not tell anyone about this." Haru said before he pushed Shigure out of the way and shut and locked the door. They got dressed in silence. Haru, hating the uncomfortable silence they were in, wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist from behind and laid his chin on Kyo's shoulder.

"Please dont let this ruin this day. He won't say anything. I'll kick his ass if he does." Kyo just leaned into Haru and put his head on Haru's.

"Alright... So what do you have planned for today. And please don't tell me it's another 'surprise'." Haru laughed.

"Don't worry. It won't be anything like with your birthday, Kitten. This time, I thought I'd let you decide."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"I know. Now hurry up and think of something. I want to be out of this house with a plan in 20 minutes." and with that, Haru walked out of the room. Kyo just stared after him. He had no idea what to do that both of them would like.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After twenty minutes had passed by, Kyo and Haru were on there way to their favorite steak and sushi bar. Even though Kyo didn't really want to, they walked down the street holding hands. Kyo hated public displayes of affection (hahaha, i used a school term... haha). Everyone was staring at them. He hated it. Haru didn't really seem to mind, or notice.

"Go die, faggots." some passerby said, his friend just laughed. Kyo was pissed before, now he was pissed beyond belief. He let go of Haru's hand and turned around, grabbing the back of the guys shirt.

"What did you just say?" Kyo quickly turned the scared teenager around to face him.

"Na-nothing!"

"Lair! Tell me what you said. If you were brave enough to say it walking by, why can't you say it to my face?"

"I-I said... go-go..."

"GO WHAT BASTARD!"

"Go die faggots!" the guy said closing his eyes, shaking.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD DIE!" Kyo pulled his arm back to punch the frightened kid. The kid waited for impact, and Kyo waited to feel the kids jaw break beneath his hand, but nothing happened. Kyo felt a hand on his wrist. Turning around he saw Haru holding his wrist, looking kind of angry.

"Ha-Haru?"

"Kyo, don't pick on amatures. And you." he pointed to the younger kid infront of Kyo, who had finally opened his eyes, "You shouldn't say anything outward like that, or things will really get painful. Come on, lets go, I'm hungry." Kyo nodded and pushed the kid onto the ground, his friend stood next to him and held out a hand. Kyo pushed him down too.

"Next time, don't laugh." Kyo jogged to catch up with Haru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once at the restraunt, they ordered their drinks and waited for someone to come take their order.

"You really need to control your temper, Kyo. You almost killed that guy!"

"Yeah well, like you have room to talk. You broke Yuki's jaw!" Haru didn't say anything. Kyo did have a point. He still didn't know how to control his temper. That's why he has his 'black' side.

"Alright, Kyo. But, please, stop yelling. People are staring." He whispered the last part and pointed to the people behind Kyo, who had all stopped eating and looked kind of frightened.

"Who cares."

"Come on, this is a good day. It shows how much we love each other!" Haru did something Kagure would have done. Haru reached over the table and gave Kyo a noogie.

"Stop it, Haru!" Kyo grabbed ahold of Haru's hand and just held it infront of his face. Haru losened his hand as Kyo slid his fingers along Haru's. Kyo entwind their fingers, and gave Haru a small squeez.

"You're right, today's special. And you know.. I do love you. So today should be a fun day for us." Kyo kissed Haru's hand. They both blushed. Kyo looked down. He was surprised at himself for saying that, and Haru was surprised that Kyo did everything he just did. But then Haru smiled at the blushing neko and pulled up his chin to make him look at the ox. Without saying anything, Haru leaned over the table and kissed the neko. Kyo's blushed just deepened.

Looking back down at the table, Kyo stampered, "Wha-what was that for?"

"I'm not sure. You just look too damn cute when you're blushing." Kyo's whole face and ears turned bright red.

"Hi there. May... I... ta-- Haru-san!"

Haru looked away from Kyo and up at the waitress. "Kisa!"

_**Well, is it okay? I know this took really long, and I know this chapter probably sucked more than anything, but yeah. I'm trying. I can't help it. School is all crazy like. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU A STICKER!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Kisa!"

Kyo looked up, there enough, was the light brown haired girl.

"Hey there, guys! I haven't seen you in so long!" the tiger said.

"Yeah, it's been a while. Since when do you work here? I haven't seen you here before." Haru said standing up and giving the yougner girl a hug.

Kisa returned the hug, and said, "Umm, a few months? Something like that." she smiled. "Hey there, Kyo. You're quiet. Are you alright?" She bent down a little to look at Kyo's face, who was still blushing.

"Eh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. How have you been, Kisa?" Kyo returned to his normal color, and looked up at Kisa. She smiled.

"I've been alright. Working is kind of rough though." her smile became bigger.

"Then why work? You still have plenty of money from the family don't you?" Haru asked her, lifting a brow.

"Yeah, but sitting at the main house is really boring."

"Ha! You got that right! That's why I moved out!" Haru said with a laugh.

"That's right. So how are things at Shigure-san?"

"Oh, things are going great!" Haru said, smiling.

"So you two are getting along now? That's great. What's the occasion?" Kisa asked, looking between both of them with a curious look. Haru and Kyo froze. They never told anyone on the 'inside' about their relationship. And they weren't planning on starting on. Yeah, Akito may be dead, but there are those who still think Kyo should be locked up.

Both of them quickly thought of an excuse. Haru thought of one first.

"Uhh, today's Kyo's birthday! Yeah, yeah! He's turning 19!"

"Oh, really? Well, happy birthday, Kyo-kun! So then, what can I get for the birthday boy?" She decided it was best if didn't ask why Haru was taking Kyo out without everyone else.

"Um, Gyouza."

"And what about you, Hatsuharu?" Kisa asked smiling.

"I'll have Shougayaki."

"Okay! I'll be back in a little while." With a wink at Kyo, she left.

"Well, that was close. Do you really think it was okay to lie to her like that? I mean, she's one of the zodiac, so she'll understand."

"I don't like lying to her, and she does keep pretty much to herself. But I really don't want to take the risk. You know, people at the main house found out _everything_. Like me and R--..."

Kyo cut him off, "Yeah, yeah.I get it." Kyo really didn't like hearing about him and Rin. Yeah, he may just be a jealous person, but personaly, he didn't like Rin. He thought that she just used him to get to Shigure. And Kyo didn't like Haru getting hurt.

"Alright, alright. Sorry, I forgot that that was a touchy subject for you. But--..."

"Can we talk about something else?" Kyo asked, a little agitated.

"Umm, okay. What do you think will happen next?"

"What do you mean?" Kyo looked up at him, his eyebrows furrowed.

"With Akito dead. I mean, will there be a new 'god'? In our life time I mean, because I don't really understand the whole concept of this." Haru asked, leaning his elbow on the table, putting his head in it.

"Hmm, I don't know. I really hope not. Without a 'god' then I don't have anything to really worry about.But if there is a new 'god' then someone could talk them into doing _that_ to me. They would probably do it too, the new head would be naive and just say yes to whatever." Kyo looked down, kind of angry, but mostly upset. He hated the thought of there being a new 'god' and them locking him up. He didn't want to. "I really don't think there will be." Haru put his head up and looked at Kyo. "I mean, what would the point be? I'm not sure about you, but for me, the fear is over. I'm not going to think about the past anymore." Haru smiled a small smile at Kyo and nodded.

"Yeah... you're right."

"Of course, I am! I'm always right!" Kyo said proudly.

"Uh-huh. You keep telling yourself that, Kyo." Haru said in a bored voice.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Oi, guys! No fighting in my restarunt! You wanna get me fired!" Kise showed up, holding their entrees.

"Eh heh, gomen, Kisa. Haru was just being a jerk-face!" Kyo said, folding his arms across his chest and looking away.

"Whatever, Kyo. Just no fighting. I _really_ don't wanna be cleaning up blood after you guys are on your way to the hospital! Now, shut up and eat." Kisa smiled at them,"I hope you enjoy!" she said and left.

"Man, girls are strange." Kyo said with a sweatdrop.

"And that's why you're dating me!" Haru said.

"Shhh! Keep it down! Kisa might hear you!"

"Chill out, I wouldn't worry about it." Haru smiled one of those smiles that Kyo couldn't resist, he just had to smile back. They ate their meals peacefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After eating and seeing a movie, Kyo and Haru were walking back to the house, talking about the horror film they just saw. Since it was almost dark, Kyo was a little jumpy. Haru made fun of him whenever Kyo jumped 3 feet in the air when he heard a dog bark.

"Shut up! You know I don't do that well with horror movies! Don't make fun of me!" Kyo was yelling as they approached the house. Kyo and Haru both stopped when they saw Hatori's car parked in the driveway.

"Hatori? What's he doing here?" Kyo asked, still staring at the car.

"Well, lets find out." Haru said walking up to the front door.

When they had walked inside they found Shigure, Yuki, Hatori and a little girl in the dining room, Tohru was in the kitchen making tea. Haru went into the kitchen to talk to Tohru, and Kyo went into the dining room.

"Hey Hatori, who's this?" Kyo asked, standing behind a little girl. She turned around to face him. She looked about 5 years old, with black hair and bright green eyes. She was pale, and a little sickly looking, wearing a white dress.

"Kyo, this is Reika Sohma. She is the new ahem head of the family." Hatori said, using his usual bored voice, just looking at the table.

Kyo just stood there, shocked.

_**Sorry it's so short, I'm tired and don't really feel like writing right now. I'll update again soon, I promise! **_

_**Please review! **_


	8. Chapter 8

"This is Reika Sohma, she's the new head of the family."

"Wh-what?" Kyo said, shocked. The little girl named Reika, turned around to face Kyo. Her big green eyes were wide with worry. She was scared to be there, and didn't exactly know why he was so terrified about that.

"Reika, this is Kyo Sohma."

"So how old is she?" Haru asked Tohru in the kitchen.

"I'm not exactly sure. She didn't really say."

"Who is she exactly? They say she's the head of the family does that mean...?"

"That she's taking over Akito position? That's what I'm guessing. I haven't seen Hatori look so anxious before. If I may say so, he even looks a little... scared." She said looking out the door to see only Kyo's back in the doorway.

"I wouldn't blame him. Who knows what they are really teaching her?"

"Teaching her?"

"Teach her to be cruel and ruthless, to beat people without an pain or guilt. Blame other people if she does something."

"Why do they do that? I mean, why can't you guys be happy for once? Why does 'god' have to be so ruthless?"

"They say it's to show us how horrible we really are. To remind us that we shouldn't be here and that the spirits can learn that they don't need to be. I guess. That's what I've heard at least." Haru said, now also staring at Kyo's back. He hadn't moved an inch since he got in there. Haru walked over to Kyo and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Ah! Reika, this is Hatsuharu Sohma." She turned around to look at both Kyo and Haru together. Haru looked into her large green eyes, and noticed that they looked sad, lonely, and tortured. But she smiled at them, not saying anything. Haru walked past Kyo and knelt day next to Reika.

"How old are you Rei-san?" she looked down at her hands in her lap.

"...5... I-I'll be 6 in 2 months though..." She said very quietly. Right then Tohru walked in with a tray of tea.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Rei-san!" Tohru said putting down a cup of tea in front of Reika. Tohru passed out a cup to everyone. Tohru went to go put her tray away in the kitchen, "Kyo-kun, please sit down. You're making me nervous." she whispered to Kyo as she passed him on the way to the kitchen. Kyo blushed and quickly sat down next to Haru. Haru noticed that Kyo was nervous, and grabbed his hand underneath the table. Kyo looked at Haru with wide eyes. He wasn't sure how he should really react to this strange little girl coming into their home. Her the new head of the Sohma family? Does that mean she's the new 'god'? Kyo kept asking himself in his head. Kyo caught Haru's eyes. Haru looked into his eyes and noticed the scared questioning look. Haru gave Kyo's hand a reassuring squeaze.

"So Rei-san. What all have you heard about the Sohma family curse?" Shigure asked. Everyone looked up at him in surprise. Tohru who had just walked through the door felt like she was going to fall over from the sudden blunt question. Even Reika looked up at him in shock, but quickly looked back down at her hands.

"I-I heard that there are people who-who turn into animals. I-I didn't believe it at first, and I didn't really want to either." She stopped, not really knowing what to say next.

"Do you believe now?" Shigure asked, placing his head on his hand.

"I'm not sure. They showed it to me, but I didn't really believe it at first. But, I guess I should start to think it's true... They said I play an important rule in this weird curse. The people turning into animals, but I don't really get what I'm supposed to do..." She sounded like she was going to brust into tears. Tohru was the first one at her side. Tohru gave her a hug and looked at the others. She didn't know a whole lot about the curse, either, so she didn't really know what to say. Haru spoke up.

"It's alright Rei-san. It's not a big deal. You'll learn to understand more as you grow older. It's hard to understand now. So don't let it bother you." Haru smiled sweetly to her, but Kyo still looked at her in shock. She looked straight into Kyo's eyes. 'I really hope she's nothing like Akito. Nothing. She seems nice than him too.' Kyo thought. He was scared though, no matter what, he was scared that they would talk her into giving them the word that the people who were loyal to Akito could lock him up. He didn't want that.

Reika, still looking at Kyo, glared at him, "Who's Akito? And why shouldn't I turn out like him?" Kyo's eyes wided, he looked around at Shigure, Tohru, Haru, Yuki and Hatori. Hatori was the only one not looking to shocked, but everyone else looked like she had just turned into some strange creature with limbs sprouting everywhere.

"I-I didn't say that out loud, did I?" Kyo asked looking from person to person. Hatori was the only one to do anything, and all he did was shake his head. Reika just sat, glaring at Kyo as if he had just said the rudest thing to her.

_**

* * *

Eep! Sorry this is so short. I didn't know where to leave it off at, and the ideas just kinda... stopped... so yeah... tell me what you think. uhh, yeah. Review please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Who's Akito? And why shouldn't I be like him?" Reika asked again, her glare intensifing. No one said anything, they were all to shocked to say anything.

"Yes, Reika has the ability to read minds. And she will be replacing Akito in the family. Reika," Hatori turned to her. Reika looked at him with wide eyes. "You do not need to know anything about Akito. So don't ask questions, it's really none of your business."

"Al-alright. But, but what are they're parts in the zodiac?" Reika asked, looking around at everyone in the room.

"Well. Of course you know that I'm the dragon, Shigure here, he's the dog. Yuki, is the rat. Kyo, is the cat, and Haru here is the ox." Hatori said pointing at each person as he said their names.

"O-okay. But what does she have to do with the zodiac?" Reika asked, pointing at Tohru, who froze in her spot across the table.

"Oh, I, um. I'm not part of the zodiac. I was granted permission to stay here when my mother passed away." Tohru nervously said. Reika looked at her nervously, and then looked at Hatori who nodded.

"O...kay. Uh, umm. You can stay here..?" Reika looked over at Hatori who nodded again, but this time with a smile. Hatori would never say it out loud, but he loved having Tohru around. Somehow, she made everything seem like it was okay. That it was okay to be yourself and not the animal inside of them. He smiled at her, she returned the smile.

On the right side of the table, Kyo was shaking slightly. Kyo was looking at the table with wide and horrified eyes. Haru gave Kyo's hand a squeeze. Kyo looked up a little bit to meet Haru's gaze. Haru smiled at him, but Kyo could only muster a feeble half smile. Haru mouthed the words 'What kind of a smile was that?' to Kyo, who in return gave him a bigger smile. Only then did Kyo get the courage to look up at everyone else in the room. Kyo looked at the little girl and tried to clear his thoughts. He studied Reika, noticing that she was wearing a white dress, making her eyes seem greener than ever. He watched as her and Tohru started laughing at something Shigure said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Haru stood over Kyo, who was lying flat on the ground. Blood dripping from his lips, down to his chin, Kyo pushed away Haru's held out hand. _

_"I don't need your help. Leave me alone right now." Kyo said, sitting up. Haru didn't say anything just sat down next to Kyo._

_"I said, 'leave me a-'." _

_"You know. You don't always have to pretend your so strong." Kyo shot a glare at Haru. "Yeah, you're strong physically, but what about emotionaly? Do you still need someone who can be there? To listen to all our selfish needs? Deep down inside, you're a little crying brat." Kyo looked away from Haru, still scowling. "You know it's true. But then again, everyone is like that. Inside of everyone, we still need help facing our problems, doing things that make us uncomfortable. You constantly trying to beat Yuki is an example. You're doing that to hide the fact that you're still a child. You want to grow up, get away from all the things in the past, but you can't but dwelling on the things in the past isn't helping. If you want to grow up, you need to let things go in the past. Get on with life." _

_Kyo had tears streaming down his face, he didn't know why. Just listen to the non-sense Haru had to say always made him sad, but never said anything, because it was always true. He was a brat, and he knew that, but didn't know what to do to change it. More tears streamed down Kyo's face. Kyo bent his knees, folding his arms and putting his head and arms on his knees, he began to sob. Haru moved closer to Kyo and wrapped his arms around Kyo's waist. Kyo gave little sign on noticing Haru's movements. Kyo's sobbing just got louder and more violent._

_"Kyo, all I really wanted to tell you... was that... I love you." Kyo slowly looked up. Looking at the trees that surrounded the house. His eyes wide, more tears rolled down Kyo's face. Quickly, he turned around and clung onto Haru like a little child. _

_Sobbing into Haru's shirt, Kyo choked out, "I-I love you too!" _

Kyo was brought back to reality whenever he heard his name being called. Kyo looked over to the side of the roof and saw Haru's body coming to ontop of the roof. Kyo just gazed at Haru as he walked over to Kyo.

"Kitten? Are you alright? You look a little dazed...?" Kyo blinked a couple of times and looked at Haru with surprised eyes.

"Eh..! O-oh yeah, I'm fine just thinking." Kyo said, turning back to stare out into the sky.

"Oh yeah? What about?" Haru asked, staring at Kyo. Kyo just shrugged.

"About when we first got together. Thinking back on that, it's embarrassing. Me crying like the little brat I am. Heh." Kyo didn't look at Haru, just stared at the sunset, watching the sky turn from blue, to purple, to red.

"Ha, yeah, well. I love that memory. That's one of the few times I got to see the _real_ Kyo." Haru layed his head on Kyo's shoulder, Kyo layed his head on Haru's. They sat like that for a long time.

"So, what do you think of Reika?" Haru asked Kyo as they got ready for bed.

"Uh, who?" Kyo said, taking off his shirt.

"The little girl that was here earlier. The girl that's taking Akito's place!" Kyo froze in his spot by their bed.

"O-oh, yea-, her." Kyo let out a breath, "Um, she seems a lot nicer than Akito, but I don't know. The-the people that still live at the main house. I just don't really want another Akito, I was lucky enough that he died. How did he die anyways?" Kyo asked lifting an eyebrow at Haru, who lifted both in return.

"Good question. All I heard was that he died in his sleep. I also remember seeing Shigure there that day before." Haru lifted a hand to his chin and looked at the ceiling as if he were thinking. "I think that we should invesitgate this more." Haru said giving Kyo a sly look.

"That's quite alright. I don't want to remember anything about that wicked bastard." Kyo said climbing into bed.

"Come on, Kitten! It'll be fun! We can torture it out of that dog. Please!" Haru did his best puppy face and looked at Kyo. Kyo just sighed and laughed.

"Alright, alright. Just turn off the light and come to bed!" Kyo laid down and turned so that his back was facing Haru. Smiling, Haru turned off the light and crawled into bed with Kyo.

Wrapping his arms around Kyo's waist, Haru started nibbling on Kyo's neck. "You know, it's still our anniversary." Kyo turned around in Haru's arms, and smirked at him. Kyo leaned into a passionate kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Haru and Kyo put 'Get dog-boy to talk' into action. Haru went into the dinning room where Shigure was watching TV, and Kyo went into the kitchen to get them some breakfast.

"So, Shigure. What exactly happened to Akito?" Haru asked, placing his head in his hand on the table. Shigure froze in his spot, and slowly turned his head toward Haru. Shigure gulped.

"W-why do you ask, Haa-kun?" Shigure said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, just wondering. With Reika coming over, I began to think about how Akito died. No one ever told us." Haru said, turning to the TV.

"Yeah, dog. What happened? I'm acutally curious about that." Kyo said as he walked in with two bowls of rice. Placing one bowl infront Haru and sat next to him.

"Wow. Kyo? Show interest in something other than Haru? This is...shocking!" Shigure said putting a hand up to his cheek.

"Yeah, well. Since I'm showing interest in this, why don't you tell us how Akito _really_ died?" Kyo said taking a bit of food.

"Uhem, well, that, uh... isn't something we should be talking about... So um. How was your day yesterday? Did you guys have fun?" Shigure asked nervously.

"It was a lot of fun!" Haru said, finally looking away from the TV.

"Shut up! Don't change the subject!" Kyo yelled, lifting a fist to Shigure.

Shigure shook his head, "Now now, Kyon-Kyon!- "

"Don't call me that!"

"But that is none of your business!"

"We have every right to know. We _are_ part of this family." Haru said, shaking his chopsticks at Shigure.

Shigure lifted his hands and shrugged while shaking his head. "Now now Haa-kun. I know you are part of the family. But that's not something that needs to be said a loud."

"You killed him didn't you?" Haru said, catching Kyo and Shigure off guard. Kyo fell over and Shigure caught himself.

"Wha-what gave y-you that idea, Haa-kun?" Shigure said, and started to look nervously around the room.

"You did! Shigure! How? How did you do it?" Kyo asked with his eyes wide.

"Well, well. I guess you've got me cornered. Heh heh. Uh, um.."

"Quit stalling and tell us how!" Kyo said, slamming his fist on the table.

"P-poison? Heh heh heh..." Shigure laughed nervously. Haru and Kyo just stared at him with wide eyes. They couldn't believe it. Everyone always thought that Shigure and Akito loved each other. Kyo and Haru were happy that he did it, but Shigure... kill... _Akito!_ That's just insane!

_**

* * *

Mwhahahaha, I did something weird! I have no idea where that thought came from... but it did... yeah. Hmm, I'm a weird one I know. Review and tell me how I did! **_


	10. Chapter 10

Shigure sat alone later that night and thought about what Kyo, Haru and himseld were talking about. He remember his plan with Akito, and how he just couldn't do anything to hurt Tohru. So, instead of talking with Akito, he decided to kill him.

_Shigure walked into Akito rooms with a tray of two cups filled with tea. He saw that Akito was sitting in his usual spot on the deck, over-looking the garden. _

_"Akito-san! I brought you some tea." Shigure said kneeling down across the room from Akito. Making sure Akito wasn't looking at him, Shigure pulled out a small bottle with a white powder in it. Shigure bit the bottom of him lip, opening the bottle, he poured some into one of the cups of tea. Adding sugar and stiring the tea, Shigure picked it up and walked over to Akito._

_"What do you want Shigure?" Akito asked in his cold voice. _

_"Just to see my beloved Akito-san. Here have some tea." Shigure picked up one of the cups and handed it to Akito who excepted it. Shigure watched, with a strange gleam in his eyes, as Akito sipped his tea. As he watched, Shigure noted when Akito started looking a little drowy._

_Putting a hand up to his forehead, Akito said, "Sh-Shigure? Call...Hatori... for me... I feel dizzy.."_

_Shigure stood walk up and walked over to where Akito was now lying down. "Yes, that's normal. I'm sorry, Akito-san, but I can't have you hurting anyone anymore." Akito sighed and went limp. Shigure, now filled with fulfillment and sorrow, leaned over Akito's limp body and planted a kiss on his forehead. "No more pain, Akito-san. No more." _

_Shigure gathered up the tea and tray, and left without another word._

"-gure."

Shigure blinked a few times, and looked at the hand being waved infront of his face.

Blinking a few more times, he looked up to see Yuki and Tohru standing in front of him, wearing their coats.

"Huh? Oooh, where are you guys going?" Shigure asked, putting a hand up to his chin.

"I should ask you where you've been! We were saying your name for 5 minutes now!" Yuki explained.

"Oh? Alright, but you still haven't told me where you two are going this late at night!" Shigure started shaking a finger at Yuki. Tohru blushed.

"I'm taking Honda-san to dinner then to a movie. We'll be back by 10." Tohru's blush deeped. Shigure noticed and was about to say something when Yuki grabbed Tohru's hand and led her out of the room.

"You be careful with my precious flower, Yuki-kun! And don't be cheap, either! YUKI-KUN! Did you hear me?" All Shigure got a door slam and then some yelling as a response.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" Kyo said standing in Shigure's study doorway.

"Yuki-kun is taking Tohru-kun on a date!" Shigure said, smiling broadly.

"Oh? Alright. JUST QUIT YELLING!" Kyo said before turning around and walking back upstairs.

"Look who's talking." Shigure said before going back to work on his book.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several weeks had gone by, and Yuki and Tohru had announced that they were a couple now (now Shigure was the only one in the house without a partner poor, poor Shigure). And now it was time for Kyo to put up with annoying Haru about this Nine Inch Nails concert.

"Come on, hurry! Get dressed! We're gonna be late!" Haru whined to Kyo who was reading on their bed.

"Haru! SHUT UP! I'm trying to read! And we're not gonna be late, the concert doesn't start for another _3 HOURS_, and it takes a total of _20 minutes_ to get there. And why am I going? Do I really have to go? I don't even like this band!"

"You're going." Haru said, falling onto the bed next to Kyo. Kyo shot him a glare, before turning back to his book. "Oh yeah, and I picked out the outfit you're wearing, because I know you, and you'll wear something stupid. So," Haru got off the bed and went into the closet, pulling some clothes out. "Tah-dah!"

Kyo propped himself up on an elbow, giving Haru a look of sheer horror. "No... fucking... way..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

3 hours later, Kyo was pouting and Haru was jumping up and down while waiting in line to get inside the building.

"Kitten! Come on, you look adorable. Quit pouting, this is gonna be a great concert. _You get to push people for no apparent reason!_" Haru said, nudging Kyo with his elbow. Kyo gave Haru a glare.

"You think I look cute like this?" throwing open his arms, Kyo showed Haru what he was wearing. He was wearing all black, A black shirt with only one button buttoned in the middle, the shirt had three x's on it (two on the front and one on the back). His pants were slightly baggy on him, and he was wearing a pair of Haru's buckle boots.

"Yeah, I do, now, ssh. it's going to be loud enough in there without you yelling in my ear.

They walked around the building for a little while, trying to burn some time before the concert started. When the lights began to dim, and strob lights were put on, Haru and Kyo made their way through the crowd to get to the stage. When the band started playing, Haru went into the crowd and began moshing with everyone. Kyo mosied his way towards the back of the room, and leaned against a wall. Kyo stood with his arms crossed over his chest, looking down at the ground, listeing closely to the lyrics. During one of the later songs, he heard this:

"_She shines_

_in a world full of ugliness_

_She matters_

_when everything is meaningless_

_Fragile_

_she doesn't see her beauty_

_she tries to get away_

_sometimes_

_it's just that nothing seems worth saving_

_I can't watch her slip away"_

Kyo thinks of his mother, and what happened to her. He starts thinking about the image of his mom, after she died. He wished he could have changed everything. _"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" _Kyo heard his fathers voice say. He covered his ears, sliding down the wall. The orange haired teenager crouched against the wall, hands covering his ears, in his head he was repeating _"It's not my fault! It's NOT MY FAULT!" _Kyo was to busy trying to block all thoughts of his mom, that he didn't even notice the hand on his shoulder and his name being said.

"Kyo? Kyo!" Haru was kneeling infront of Kyo, a hand on each shoulder. Haru started to shake Kyo whenever he didn't look up.

"Kyo! Look at me! Kyo!" Haru was shaking Kyo, and becoming extremely nervous. Slowly, Kyo looked up at Haru with wide and frightened eyes. Haru sighed and pulled Kyo into a hug. "What was wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." was all Kyo said. He tried to stand up but the black and white haired boy wouldn't let go of him. "Haru, let go. I'm gonna go get something to drink you want anything?" Kyo said pulling Haru off of him and standing up.

"Kyo, you worried me. What was wrong?"

"I told you. Nothing was wrong. I just don't like this music is all. Do you want anything, some water or something?" he asked, starting to walk away.

"Oi! I'm not done talking to you! Get back over here!" Haru yelled after Kyo. Kyo just waved and yelled something back but Haru didn't hear it, the band was starting to play again.

_**Woo another chapter done. Sorry this took so long. I couldn't think of anything to write. It may take me a while for the next chapter, but I promise, there will be one! Yay! Alright, I hope you liked it. It's a little weirder than most, but oh well. Please review! Even if you didn't like it, please tell me why and what I could do to have made it better! Thanks! Ahola...**_


End file.
